No Tears Left To Cry
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = September 18, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = |lc = |pictos = 171 |dura = 3:31 |nowc = NoTearsLeft |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |perf = Shirley Henaulthttps://www.instagram.com/p/BojzGEJn4Ek |from = album }}Ariana Grande tarafından "No Tears Left To Cry" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç bir kadındır. Kollarını kaplayan tam kollu parlak siyah bir leotard giyiyor ve bacaklarını açık bırakıyor. Leotardın derin V şekilli bir boynu vardır. Bunun üzerine, sol elinde tam bir altın manşondan oluşan, altın bir gerdanlık şeklinde boynuna oturan sert bir omuz pedi ve sadece yarım kıyafetinin sağ yarısı ve vücudunun etrafında saran altın bir kemer ile güvence altına alınmıştır. Ayakkabıları, topuklu ve topuğun etrafını kaplayan ve ağzı örtülmüş olan ayak bölgesini bırakan altın ağ kaplamalı siyah kadife topuklu ayakkabılardır. Saçları sırtında duran ve düz saçaklarla eşleştirilen mor uzun ve basit bir at kuyruğu. Nakarat ve nakarat sonrası bölümleri sırasında kostüm, üst vücudunu tamamen kaplayan ve bacaklarını açıkta bırakan parlak sarı mayoya dönüşür. Aynı altın sert omuz pedlerine sahip. Uzun, yarı saydam parlak sarı ipeksi pelerin kollarının etrafına sarılır ve boyunca uzanır. Ayakkabıları daha önce olduğu gibi aynı, siyah iç bot artık bagaj kapağının altın rengiyle aynı. Saçı siyah, düz ve açık. Arka Plan Dansın başlangıcında, kamera, dansçının karanlık siluetinin daha yüksek bir zeminde görülebileceği yere indirilir. Kamera hareket ettikçe, arkasından ve mağaranın kenarlarından çekilen karanlık taşlardan oluşan karanlık mağara benzeri bir alan ortaya çıkar ve siluet dansçının normal renklerine döner. Nakaratlar arasındaki kısımlarda kamera, dansçının ortada ortalandığı yere ilerler ve mağaranın daha çok tarafını da ortaya çıkarır. Dans etmeye ne kadar çok tutulursa, mağaranın etrafındaki taşlar mağaranın arkasına taşar ve şarkının ritmine altın rengi çakar. Yanlardan daha büyük taşlar da görülebilir ve yavaş yavaş altın rengi yanar ve daha sonra normal siyahlarına dönüşürler. Solgun güneş ışığının taşların arasından geçtiği ve ritimlere doğru aktığı küçük açıklıklar da vardır. Dansçının etrafında ve kameranın önünde az miktarda altın tozu görülebilir. Şarkı, koroların başlangıcına yaklaştıkça, mağaranın arkası, gümüş renkli çubukları taklit eden dikey gümüş çubuklardan oluşan kapalı bir açıklığı ortaya çıkarmak için ayrılır. Nakaratta altın tozu parıltıları dansçıyı dönüştürür ve açıklık birbirinden ayrılarak birbirinden ayrılır. Kamera, kamera yakınlaştığında kendiliğinden altın ağaçların geliştiği altın yolların en iyi görünümünü ortaya çıkarmak için mağaradan çıkmış gibi görünüyor. Bunu, arkaplanı koyu karışık ağaç dallarının alttan görünüşüne dönüştüren bir beyaz ışık flaşı izler. Tüm korolar boyunca, daha fazla altın tozu, dansçıların etrafındaki ve kameraların önündeki patika ve dallardan aşağıya doğru akar. Kameranın görüntüsü, ağacın üst kısmına doğru yukarı doğru ilerliyormuş gibi görünüyor, ama yolculuğun ortasında, beyaz ışıktan başka bir flaş, dansçıyı ikinci ayet için mağaraya geri iletiyor. İkinci nakaratın bitiminden sonra, ışık parlaması, dansçıyı altın tozdan yapılmış gibi görünen karışık ağaç kökleri ağına taşır. Soluk altın rengi tonları, köklerin çeşitli bölümleri etrafında yanıp sönen bir şekilde görülebilir. Gold Move 1 meydana geldikten hemen sonra, altın ağaçların bulunduğu altın yolların uzak bir görünümü, fotoğraf makinesinin korolar sırasında nasıl göründüklerine yakınlaşmadan önce görülüyor. Dışarıda, dansçı, beyaz ışığın parlamasına gerek kalmadan mağaraya geri döner.Şarkının sona ermesiyle taşların kenarları ritime hafif altın renginde yanıp söner.Kamera ayrıca, rutinin başlangıcında da geri döner. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Her iki elinizi de yüzünüzün üzerinden geçirin. Gold Moves 2: Kolunuz bükülmüşken sağ elinizle sağa işaret edin. Notearsleft gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Notears gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Notearsleft gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Notears gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *No Tears Left To Cry Teaser, şarkı için tek kapak sanatına atıfta bulundu. Galeri Game Files notearsleft_cover_generic.png|''No Tears Left To Cry'' notearsleft_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach notearsleft cover albumbkg.png| album background notearsleft_banner_bkg.png| menu banner notearsleft map bkg.png| map background Notearsleft cover 1024.png| cover notearsleft_cover@2x.jpg| cover Notearsleft c1 ava.png|C1 s avatar Notearsleft c2 ava.png|C2 s avatar Notearsleft pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Postcard notearsleft001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_notearsleft001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_notearsleft002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_notearsleft002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_notearsleft003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_notearsleft003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_notearsleft006.png|Postcard 4 postcard_notearsleft006_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots notearsleft jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-gen) notearsleft jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) notearsleft jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) notearsleft jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu notearsleft jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen notearsleft jdnow score.png| scoring screen Notearsleft jd2020 gameplay stadia.PNG| gameplay (Google Stadia) Promotional Images Notearsleft teaser.gif|Teaser Notearsleft instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Notearsleft twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Notearsleft promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 595F3DB4-6B16-4331-80B4-2FEA7416AF95.png|Notification in (along with Work Work s Extreme Version) Behind The Scenes Notearsleft bts.png Others Notearsleft thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Notearsleft thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) notearsleft glitch.png|Green screen error notearsleft jdnow background glitch 1.png|Background glitch 1 ( ) notearsleft jdnow background glitch 2.png|Background glitch 2 ( ) notearsleft jdnow background glitch 3.png|Background glitch 3 ( ) notearsleft jdnow background glitch 4.png|Background glitch 4 ( ) Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - no tears left to cry No Tears Left To Cry (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers No Tears Left To Cry - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Tears Left To Cry - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - No Tears Left To Cry All Perfects Just Dance Now - No Tears Left To Cry (BETA, GLITCH) Superstar Extractions Just Dance 2019 No Tears Left To Cry NO GUI NotearsJDN nohud| Just Dance Now version with glitched background Referances Site Nagivation es:No Tears Left To Cry pt-br:No Tears Left To Cry en:No Tears Left To Cry Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Ariana Granda Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault